The Sapphire Ninja Chronicles
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: Ch 4 up. Previous titled The Shadow Ninja Chronicles. First Naruto story. Naruto had a twin sister, who has the ninetailed fox's eternal enemy, the Sapphire Phoenix, sealed within her. They were separated at birth. Full summary and pairings inside.
1. Prologue

The Sapphire Ninja Chronicles

By: Silver

Summary: Previous titled "The Shadow Ninja Chronicles". First Naruto story. Naruto wasn't the only one that had a spirit sealed inside of him. Naruto had a twin sister, who had the nine-tailed fox's eternal enemy sealed of her, the Sapphire Spirit. They were separated at birth and now both spirits are being drawn together. What will happen when Naruto and his sister, Yune, finally meet? NejiOC, NarutoHinata, SakuraOC, InoShikamaru, KibaOC, GaaraOC, SasukeOC, LeeTenten.

* * *

Silver: This is my first ever Naruto story. I can't think of a better title, but you will find out why I chose the title for this story as the story progresses. Please be kind and don't...flame me about the correct details of this story. I had to rewrite this story like 4-5 times already with the help of two of my friends, who are my beloved Naruto experts. But let me explain something to you all before I start this story. Yune is my character. She is purely made and if she sounds like anyone's original character, it's just a mere coincidence. I don't read much Naruto fics and I don't need anyone yelling at me blaming me for stealing their character. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Yune and any other OC's that appear.

* * *

"..." - talking

'...' - thinking

* * *

Prologue

The two ninja leaders stood before a table and on that were two babies. Both babies had blonde hair and blue eyes. Althoug they looked alike at first glance, they had slight differences. The older baby, Naruto, had three stripes on each cheek while his sister, Yune, had two thin, blue lines on her back. The two lines almost looked like wings.

The third and fourth Hokages finished cheating as both babies cried, Naruto's cries were the loudest. The Fourth Hokage looked down at them, brushing a tear out of his eye.

"Is it wise to separate them?" He asked, looking at his superior, "Sarutobi?"

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi, nodded, "If they are raised together, the nine-tailed fox demon and the Sapphire Phoenix will clash as they grow up."

Hearing his words, the younger ninja leader shook his head, his eyes still on his two children, "What's going to happen to them?" He asked.

"Yune will be adopted by the Haruno family," Sarutobi answered, "as for Naruto..." He paused in his sentence.

"No one will take him in because of the nine-tailed fox demon sealed inside of him."

"But if Yune and Naruto-"

"No, they cannot be raised together, you know that!" The Third Hokage cut his sentence short, "Now I am going to take Yune to her new family."

Sarutobi lifted a hand, but before he could even touch Yune, the younger Hokage stopped him.

"Wait, can't I at least say good-bye ro my own children?" The ninja leader asked.

Sarutobi sighed, rubbing his forehead. After a minute, he nodded.

"Two minutes." He said before walking off.

Once he was alone with his children, the Fourth Hokage took off his head band, revealing the same hair and eyes as his children. He leaned forward and kissed Yune's forehead first, whispering quietly.

"Yune, don't hate your brother just because of the village. I'm sorry for everything." He then kissed his son's foreheadm "Naruto, don't let the villagers bother you. One day, you'll learn the truth and hate me for it. And for that, I am truly sorry."

The ninja stood straight and ruffled both his children's hair, "I love you both very much." He whispered as the Third Hokage returned.

"It's time." He said.

* * *

Silver: I know this chapter is short, but it's only the prologue. I'll add more as soon as I finish up the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Leave a review on your way out. Oh before I leave, I would like to thank my two friends, Brian and Rini for helping me with my Naruto story thus far. Thank you! I hope you leave a review on your way out. Ja'ne. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Sapphire Ninja Chronicles

By: Silver

* * *

Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto. Although I wish I at least own Neji-kun.

* * *

Chapter One 

"Yune, get up now!" came an angry voice.

The blonde girl groaned, not wanting to wake. Sakura Haruno sighed, crossing her arms.

"Sis, you're such a lazy girl..." the pink-haired girl said loudly.

"And you're so _perfect_?" Yune was now wide awake with her blue blanket over her head, "especially for _Sasuke_?"

"Yune!" Sakura narrowed her eyes, blushing at the mentioning of her crush.

Yune now now sat up, letting out a yawn. She looked over at her sister, smiling.

"What's wrong, did I push the wrong button?" she said teasingly, "Sasukeeee."

"Yune, shut up!" her sister growled, blushing once more.

Yune continued to torment her, by calling Sasuke's name until a pillow met her face.

"Sakura!" she glared at the laughing Sakura.

"I...told...you..." Sakura choked in between laughing, "to...shut...up!"

Yune's blue eyes narrowed and she grabbed the same pillow and threw it back at her. Soon both girls were having a pillow fight, with Sakura losing of course. Yune slipped off the bed as Sakura landed a blow on her.

"Chaa, I'm the best!" Sakura giggled as her sister landed with a thunk.

"Oi, that smarts..." Yune now sat up, rubbing her back.

"Sakura, Yune, get ready for training. Your senseis will be mad if both of you are late!" their mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah! Another training session with Sasuke!" Sakura squealed.

"Oh great." Yune sighed, shaking her head, "Pretty boy Sasuke..."

At hearing her words, Sakura glared at her sister, "What was that you said about _my_ Sasuke?"

Yune now stood, "I only said the truth, Onee-chan." she brushed her bangs out of her sky blue eyes, "Why not give up on him? He's not interested in you, Ino, or any Sasuke fangirl."

Sakura looked away as she continued, "How about going for Naruto or Rock Lee? They're in love with you."

Her sister now glared at her as if she were Naruto or Lee themselves. Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Y-you're kidding, right, Y-yune?" the girl squeaked, "Naruto? Lee? Naruto's an idiot! He barely passed Iruka-sensei's class! And Lee, he, is not handsome one bit!"

"At least they acknowledge you and they're nicer than Sasuke is!" Yune yelled, glaring icily at her sister, "You treat Naruto the same Sasuke does!"

"Are you two ready yet?" Ms. Haruno called out again.

"We're going!" Yune called back.

Yune glared at Sakura, who was now at a loss for words, "Think about it, Sakura. Would you want someone that hates you or loves?" she walked over to the window, "See you at dinner, "Onee-chan."

With a leap, she disappeared through the window, leaving a stunned, but confused Sakrua.

'Yune?' Sakura looked after her sister, 'What's gotten into you?'

Shaking the thought away, she exited her room.

* * *

All afternoon, Yune couldn't stop thinking about her dream. Not even the words of her teacher, Maito Gai, could bring her back to reality. Yune leaned against the big oak tree as Rock Lee challenged Neji to a sparring session. 

"Come on, Neji! I challenge you!" Lee yelled, pointing a cloth wrapped finger at a brown haired boy with pale lavender eyes,

Neji rolled his eyes, "Why don't you spar with Tenten or Yune for once?"

"I can't hit girls, muchless fight them." Lee said as Tenten giggled.

Gai laughed, placing a hand on his student's shoulder, "I think it's good idea if you sparred with Yune in the very least."

"Gai-sensei!" Lee was about to protest, but Gai stopped him.

"Yune, what do you think?" he asked.

Yune didn't reply. Tenten elbowed her gently to get her attention. Yune blinked before blushing, feeling her sensei's gaze on her.

"Oh, sorry, sensei." she replies.

Gai placed his hand on her head, smiling, "Yune, today you spar with Rock Lee."

"What?" Yune and Lee said in unison, both of them had a shocked look on their faces.

"But Gai-sensei, Yune-chan is a girl!" Lee said in protest, "I can't fight girls!"

Hearing his words, Yune's anger returned. She narrowed her blue eyes, glaring at her friend. Lee smiled nervously.

"Yune-chan?" he choked out as she stood.

"So, you can't fight girls, huh? Is it because we're too _delicate_?" she growled, now rising to her feet.

"Yune!" Tenten and the others watched as Lee, scared now, stumbled backwards as Yune approached him.

There was an odd feeling stirring from within her as her eyes turned to violet.

"Y-yune-chan, I'm not s-saying that you're weak!" Lee said in a shaky voice, now looking up as the girl towered over him.

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh, so now I'm weak?" she growled, clenching her hand into a fist.

"Yune!" Gai yelled, "Stop before you hurt Lee or yourself!"

But she didn't hear him. She glared down at Lee, a smirk on her lips.

"Have any last words, Bushy Brow?" she growled, raising her fist.

Rock Lee closed his eyes and put his arms up to cover his face, in hopes of blocking Yune's attacks. Neji watched them. His eyes narrowed. This was definitely like Yune. He stood just as Yune's fist lashed out. Feeling no pain or Yune's fist, he opened an eye.

"Neji!" Tenten cried as Yune's eyes widened.

Neji had caught her hand before she hit Lee. Her eyes narrowed, glaring at the calm boy.

"Why are you protecting him?" she yelled angrily.

"Yune, just calm down. This is unlike you. You would never hurt, muchless kill, a friend." he replied as she struggled to free her arm.

"Let...go!" Yune growled.

"Yune, listen to me." Neji's eyes narrowed more, "You and Lee are best friends. You know this idiot dislikes fighting girls...Now...calm down!"

The brown haired ninja caught Yune's other hand before it could even touch his cheek, "Yune!"

Both of them struggled, trying to overpower one another. Neji pushed his team mate, causing her to stumble.

Yune yelped, immediately grabbing onto him, "Neji-kun, what the hell was that for?"

Tenten and Lee blinked, staring at her in surprise as Neji crossed his arms.

"You were about to kill Lee." Gai answered for him, "Or at least you wanted to."

Hearing her sensei's words, Yune looked over at Lee, "Lee, I'm sorry. I-"

Lee only laughed at her words, smiling. He stood.

"Yune-chan, I know you wuod never kill me." the enthusiastic boy flashed one of his self-proclaimed smiles, which only earned a hurt look from her.

"You're not taking me seriously, Lee-kun!" Yune shook her head, "I can't remember why I became angry, but I wanted to kill you. I almost did the same thing with Onee-chan!"

Gai looked over at her, putting a hand to his chin as he went into thought, 'Could it be that the powers of the Sapphire Phoenix are awakening?'

"You mean you tried killing Sakura?" Tenten asked, now completely confused.

Yune shook her head, "Not exactly, I just yelled at her, but...The anger was still there..."

"Yune." Gai said at last.

"Sensei?" Hearing her name, she looked up at him.

"I want you to take the rest of the day off." he said.

"But Gai-s-"

"No buts. I can't have you all worked up. Matter of fact, all of you take the rest of the day off. I have some business to take care of." with that said, their teacher walked off.

"Where do you think sensei is going?" Tenten asked, looking at her three team mates.

Neji shrugged taking his seat under the tree once more, "Who cares. As long as we can finally take a rest."

Yune and Tenten shook their heads, both of them smiling.

* * *

Silver: I would like to thank SilentLamb and Trisha. I'm glad that both of you are enjoying the story. I will try to update faster and make future chapters longer. Anyways, I hope you had enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review on your way out and see you next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 2

Silver: Here we are...Chapter two. I thank all of you, my lovely reviewers. Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. I only own Yune. Nothing more.

* * *

Chapter Two 

Yune sighed, sitting under the tree. Her mind soon returned her dream, the one from the night before.

"Yune, don't hate your brother . . . " a faint, but familiar echoed in her mind.

She groaned, leaning forward, "That voice sounds familiar, yet . . . I don't know who it is . . . and that dream . . . "

The two babies appeared in her mind, but only one of them showed up clearly. The baby on the blue pillow was her, but the one on the red pillow was . . .

"Yune-chan?" a voice said as a shadow fell over her.

Yune blinked and looked up. Towering over was a boy with spike blonde hair and blue eyes. A curious look was on his face as Yune looked him over before shrieking.

"Naruto-kun!" she jumped to her feet.

Naruto grinned, "Surprised you, didn't I?" he gloated as Yune breathed heavily.

Yune glared at him, "You idiot."

Naruto blinked, staring at her, "What? What'd I do?"

Yune shook her head, "Nothing, Naruto, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Yea, you seem troubled." The boy peered closely at her, "Wanna talk 'bout it?"

She smiled at his words, but her sad mood returned, "No, I . . . don't want to trouble you, Naruto-kun."

Feeling slightly disappointed, Naruto crossed his arms, "At least eat some ramen, that'll cheer you up. I hate seein' ya like this."

Yune chuckled and she smiled, "I'll go, only if you go."

A grin was soon on Naruto's face and his blue eyes flashed mischievously, "I"ll go, believe it!"

Naruto and Yune were probably the biggest ramen lovers in all of the Konoha village, and their academy teacher, Iruka, came in a close second. Ramen was Yune's favorite food, especially chicken flavored ramen.

"Whose turn is it to pay?" Yune asked as they started walking toward the village.

"I believe it's your turn, this time." Naruto answered.

Yune nodded as they finally arrived at the ramen stand. As they entered, a friendly voice greeted them.

"Yune, Naruto!"

Hearing both of their names, Naruto and Yune looked over. Naruto's face lit up at the sight of a black-haired man with black eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, running up to his old teacher.

"Hey, how's it going?" Iruka smiled as Naruto hugged him.

"It's goin' great! Kakashi-sensei passed my team on his survival test the other day. Pretty soon we're gonna do a mission!" Naruto said excitedly.

Iruka laughed, smiling as he ruffled the boy's hair, "That's great, Naruto." He then turned to Yune, "What about you, Yune? How're you enjoying your new teacher?"

Yune smiled as she and Naruto sat next to him, "Gai-sensei is . . . interesting . . . "

"Ah, you got the Mighty Gai. He's a good teacher, learn well from him, Yune." Iruka said gently.

She nodded, "I will, Iruka-sensei."

"Now what brings my two favorite students here?" Iruka asked as the ramen chef took their orders.

"I brought Yune here to cheer her up." Naruto answered.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at this and he looked at Yune, concern written on his face, "Is there something wrong, Yune?" he asked.

Yune's cheeks turned slightly pink from embarrassment and she shook her head, "No, not really, Iruka-sensei. I'm just tired from Gai-sensei's training."

Iruka stared at her knowingly, "Yune, if anything's troubling you, tell me, ok?"

Yune nodded, "Yes, Sensei."

He smiled at her answer and he stood. Iruka patted her head and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I'll be seeing you two really soon." He said, walking away.

"Bye, Sensei!" Naruto called after him, waving.

"Here's your ramen, Naruto." The ramen chef said, gently putting a steaming bowl of instant noodles in front of him.

"All right!" Naruto cheered, his face glowing with happiness.

Yune giggled at Naruto as he began stuffing his face. She soon began to eat as well.

* * *

He scratched his chin, thinking as his eyes remained on Gai, "you think that the Sapphire Phoenix is awakening?"

Gai nodded at the third hokage, "just this morning, Yune tried to hurt Lee, but Neji stopped her."

Sarutobi sighed and he leaned back in his chair. He grasped his hands together.

"The nine tailed fox demon is active within Naruto and now the Sapphire Phoenix." The third hokage sighed.

"What should I do, honored hokage?" Gai asked, his dark gaze on the ninja leader.

"I'm not sure what to do about her." The hokage sighed, taking his helmet thing off, revealing short gray hair.

A heavy silence followed, only to be broken by a lazy but sarcastic voice.

"How about turning Yune over to me for a while. After all, I'm teaching her brother and her sister."

Gai looked over as a man with silvery-blue hair entered. Only one eye was left uncovered.

"Kakashi." Sarutobi looked over at the second elite ninja, "What brings you here?"

"I was just wondering about Yune." Kakashi glanced at his rival, "if it's all right with you, Gai, I'll take Yune under my wing and train her."

"I'm not just going to hand her over to you, Kakashi. Yune is too attached to my other students to just 'switch teams'." Gai said fiercely.

"Yune and Naruto's father, the late fourth Hokage, was my teacher. He was the only one that knows the true powers his children have, as do I." Kakashi explained, "besides Yune will have Sakura with her."

"Lord hokage, Yune can learn how to control her powers under me." Gai said, his hands gripping into fists.

"Gai, Yune needs special training and Kakashi is the only one who can provide it." The third hokage looked at him, "I understand that you're worried about Yune's well being, but think about her safety and the safety of your students."

Gai looked away, anger and sadness boiling inside of him.

"Kakashi, starting tomorrow, Yune Haruno will be placed on your team." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you, lord hokage." The mirror ninja bowed slightly before walking in the direction of the door.

"Don't worry, Gai. I'll take good care of Yune." He said to Gai in passing.

Gai looked after him, anger showing, "you better, Kakashi."

* * *

"What! I'm going to another team?" Yune yelled, glaring at her teacher, "Gai-sensei, I don't want to!"

"Sensei, Yune can't leave." Tenten protested.

"Yea, Yune-chan is apart of our family!" Rock Lee grabbed Yune, holding her to him, "after all, she's my imooto!"

Yune sweatdropped, 'now he's being dramatic.' She looked over at Neji, who looked away as soon as their eyes met.

"I know, but it's lord hokage's orders." Gai sighed.

His students didn't take to the news well. Yune walked over to Neji, while Lee and Tenten were complaining to Gai.

"Neji?" Yune sat in front of him.

"What is it?" Neji glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Yune blushed lightly, keeping her gaze down, "are . . . you going to miss me, Neji-kun?" she asked.

Neji "hmphed," resting his arms on his upraised legs as he ignored her question. He was never good at expressing his feelings. Yune waited for an answer, but when she didn't get one, she leaned closer. Neji froze as he felt arms go around him. Yune had hugged him.

She kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you, Neji-kun." Yune whispered as she released him.

Yune stood, with Neji staring after in shock. No one had ever shown him any affection like she did, not even his own parents. His heart rate went up at the new feeling inside of him as Yune approached their teacher.

"Gai-sensei." His lavender eyes watched as she spoke.

Gai looked over at her, "what is it, Yune?"

The blonde forced back the sadness in her voice as she spoke, "where . . . is my new team located." She asked.


	4. Chapter 3

Silver: It's been a little while, but I am back. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. My thanks goes out to my reviewers, thank you!

Sakura2693 - I'm glad that you could get an account, Trisha! I can't wait to read any stories you write. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

scione - I will.

Silentlamb - I have trouble with email as well. Yune is kinda quick tempered, but who wouldn't be if they were raised by Sakura's family, right? I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Here's the update.

Yimi Makuya - I love your pen name, it's cute. Here's the next chapter, thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. I only own Yune. Nothing more.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Yune-chan." She pulled Yune into a hug, tears in her eyes, "please don't forget us."

"I won't, Ten-chan." Yune whispered, returning her best friend's hug.

Tenten was now crying as they pulled away from each other. Lee approached her next.

"Yune-chan, all of us are going to miss you." he said quietly, staring down at Yune, "remember you'll always be apart of our family."

"Lee-kun…" Yune smiled through her tears and she hugged him, "thank you, Rock Lee."

Lee smiled, hugging her back, "just come and see us soon, imooto."

Yune nodded as their hug ended. She spotted Neji nearby, leaning against a tree. She approached him, her face slightly pink despite her sadness. Her eyes were casted down.

"Neji-kun…I guess this is…um…" she rubbed her arm nervously.

Neji held out his hand, "here."

"Huh?" Yune blinked, looking at his hand now.

Her eyes filled with tears at what she saw. In hand was a blue pendant, shaped like a pair of wings.

"Neji-kun…" she whispered.

"Take it," Neji said, "it's…to remember us by."

A smile graced Yune's lips as she took the necklace, "thank you, Neji-kun."

Her lips brushed over his cheek as she kissed it. Yune hugged him, earning a shocked look from the brown-haired boy. He hesitated before hugging her. His eyes narrowed at Rock Lee, glaring darkly. Lee was grinning.

Obviously Lee was hoping for this to happen. Neji pulled away, turning his gaze elsewhere. Yune smiled, holding her gift close.

"Bye, Neji-kun." She whispered.

It was a good thing that she didn't see the faint blush on his cheeks or else Neji would have a heart attack.

"Bye…Yune-chan…" he struggled with the last word.

A hand was placed on Yune's shoulder, startling her. She looked up to see Gai smiling sadly at her. Before any of them could speak, another voice spoke.

"Ready, Yune?"

Both Gai and Yune looked over to find Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi, you're early." Gai said.

"Well, I didn't want to keep the sun waiting." Kakashi replied sarcastically.

Yune looked up at Gai, "sensei…"

Gai placed a hand on her shoulder, "behave yourself for Kakashi, Yune."

Yune nodded. She started walking towards Kakashi when she ran back to Gai. Gai smiled as Yune hugged him, gripping his vest.

"Thank you, sensei." She whispered.

"Yune-chan…" Gai hugged her back.

He then looked at Kakashi as Yune turned to face his rival as well, "Kakashi, Yune is a hard worker. She's a great student. Please…take care of her."

Kakashi chuckled as Yune walked up to him, "I will, Gai."

Yune looked up at her new teacher, "Kak…Kakashi-sensei." She said shyly.

Hearing his name, he looked down at her. Yune bowed her head.

"I'll train hard and do my best." She said.

"I hope so." He smiled through the black cloth.

The two soon walked off with Tenten and Lee waving and yelling their good-byes to Yune. Neji brushed away the single tear in his eyes as he watched them walk away. He crossed his arms, trying to ignore this new feeling in his heart.

Tenten looked back at Neji, "Neji…"


	5. Chapter 4

Sapphire Ninja Chronicles

By: Silver

Summary: Previous titled "The Shadow Ninja Chronicles". First Naruto story. Naruto wasn't the only one that had a spirit sealed inside of him. Naruto had a twin sister, who had the nine-tailed fox's eternal enemy sealed of her, the Sapphire Spirit. They were separated at birth and now both spirits are being drawn together.

What will happen when Naruto and his sister, Yune, finally meet? NejiOC, NarutoHinata, SakuraOC, InoShikamaru, KibaOC, GaaraOC, SasukeOC, LeeTenten.

* * *

Silver: Chapter Four! Sorry to keep you waiting! I would like to thank Sakura2693, Skyheart, Yimi Makuya. I'm sorry!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Silver: Do I have too? (Lawyers glare coldly at me) Ok, ok! Um... -nervously glances at the lawyers- I don't own Neji, team 7, or Naruto for that matter -whispers- I actually do own Neji. (lawyers growls) Ok, I only own Yune! Happy?!

* * *

"..." - talking

_italics - flashbacks/dreams_

'...' - thinking

* * *

Chapter Four

Naruto tapped his fingers anxiously on the ground. His two team members sat nearby. He sat up.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" He whined, "I'm getting bored."

Sakura gripped her hand into a fist as Naruto whined again. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, hurry up already!" Naruto yelled, which only earned him a "Shut up, Naruto" from Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei said he'd be a little late." Sakura said, glaring at him.

"He's always late." The blonde replied, crossing his arms.

Sakura rolled her eyes as the Inner Sakura felt the same way as Naruto.

'Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei!?" Inner Sakura yelled.

Sasuke's black eyes looked over at the path as footsteps approached. It was Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.n

Kakashi looked at them boredly, "Sorry for being late." he said.

"What were you doing? Reading your boring novels?" Naruto asked, looking at his sensei.

Kakashi was always reading a book, even during a training session. His teacher shook his head.

"No, I was fetching the newest member of our team." The Copy Ninja answered, his uncovered eye looking at the boy.

Sakura's face lit up, "Is it a girl?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "A new member? Maybe I can get him to be my new training partner!"

Sasuke shook his head, 'Both of them are annoying.'

'Cha! If it's a girl, she better not steal _my_ Sasuke!' Inner Sakura growled, flames surrounding her.

"Now that I got your attention, I want you three to make her feel welcome." Kakashi stepped to the side, revealing the new member.

Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened Sasuke glanced over.

"Yune-chan!" Naruto yelled excitedly as their new member was revealed.

"Don't be so _friendly_ with my sister, you idiot!" Sakrua yelled, chasing after Naruto as he ran up to Yune.

Yune sweatdropped as both of them came running up to her. She quickly moved her hands before yelling.

"Substitution Jutsu!"

Naruto hugged her only to stare at her in surprise. In his arms was a life size doll of Yune.

"Yune turned into a doll!" He exclaimed, shocked at hugging the doll.

Sakura growled, looking around for Yune, "Yune, get your butt out here!"

Yune smled nervously, peeking out from behind Kakashi, "Sorry. Both of you spooked me." She said as Naruto sighed in relief.

Kakashi smiled, "That was a nice substitution."

"T-thank you, Kakashi-sensei." she looked at Sasuke and her other team mates.

Naruto was first to speak. A grin was on his face.

"Yune-chan, I thought you were on Bushy brows team?" He asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura glared at him as Yune sweatdropped.

"I told Lord Hokage to put her with us, Naruto." Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yune, I'm going to test you and see what you learned from Gai, ok?"

Yune nodded, "Yes sir."

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, "Sasuke, I want you to train with Yune. Test her skills in dodging."

The black haired boy stood, his eyes staring indifferently at the blonde. He walked up to Yune as Sakura fumed.

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't I get to train with Sasuke? Yune will get hurt!" Sakura said jealously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just be quiet, Sakura."

Yune looked up at him curiously, "So, you're Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks as Sasuke sighed.

"I knew it, another stupid fan girl."

Yune frowned and she lunged at him. Before Sasuke could do anything, four Yunes had pinned him down.

"What the hell?" Sasuke struggled as the original Yune towered over him.

"Actually Sasuke-kun, I find you annoying. Sakura goes on and on about you so much that I find myself hating you...a lot. I do admire your Sharingan skill. After all it's the famous mirror wheel eye that allows it's user to copy their opponents' movves."

Sakura squeaked in surprise as Naruto looked at her sister in admiration, "She, she took down Sasuke in one minute."

"Awesome, Yune-chan!" Naruto cheered.

Kakashi chuckled, his gaze on Yune and Sasuke, "Smart and cunning."

"Get off!" Sasuke growled, glaring at her.

Yune got on one knee and peered into his eyes. She looked at Sakura.

"Honestly Onee-chan. What do you see in this jerk?" She asked.

After struggling for two minutes, Sasuke gave up and fumed. Yune smiled and patted Sasuke's head.

"Good, Sasuke-kun." Yune cooed ruffling his hair, "I"ll let you up. Only if you say 'Yune Rocks'."

"What!" Sasuke looked up at her in shock as Naruto snickered.

Kakashi scratched his head, "How did Gai handle her?"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it! I said say it!"

"Damn it..." Sasuke looked away, growling, "Yu...Yune...rocks."

Yune giggled as her clones disappeared. She did the peace sign, a smirk ono her face.

"I rock, I rule." She said as an annoyed Sasuke stood, dusting off his pants.

"You're annoying." He muttered.

Kakashi shook his head. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

Japanese Words

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name.

-chan - used at the end of a girl's name.

Onee-chan - big sister.


End file.
